Max
Max is walking alongside his master, Prince Eric, on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Max stops and sniffs the wind, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Asuka Langley Soryu! Max begins panting and barking loudly, running past his master. "Max? Huh? What?" Eric asked. Max runs back to Eric and starts jumping around, barking and trying to tell him to follow behind. Then the big sheepdog turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. "Maaaaaaaax!" Eric called futiley. Meanwhile, Scuttle the seagull gives a wolf-whistle at Asuka. "You look great, kid." he remarked, "You look sensational!" "Danke, Scuttle!" Asuka replied. Dressed in revealing clothes, the girl smiles and wraps her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. "Uh-uh! I am fabelhaft!" Just then, loud barking is heard. Asuka is shocked and turns to see Max appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when he sees Asuka and his nostrils flaring as he smells her exposed skin up close. He continues to run straight toward her. "MEIN GOTT!" Panicking, Asuka begins running away, stumbling along with Max giving chase. Asuka running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. She runs around a large rock, but Max intercepts her by running around the other way. "Woahnonononono!" Asuka yelps as she frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Max, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Max places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Asuka right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Asuka break into a huge grin, as she recognizes the dog now. Asuka giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Max, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. "Geeheeheeheez, mutt...you smelled me out all the way here?" Asuka asked. Nodding and panting, Max barks in Asuka's face. The redheaded tsundere chuckles at this, then leans in closer toward Max with a playful grin, knowingly putting her cheek in range of his tongue. Max accepted the invitation gladly, his big tongue swinging forward and slapping against her cheek with a loud SPLAT! Asuka giggled as Max's tongue dragged up her cheek, lifting the skin up and pushing an eye shut before it slurped off in a spray of drool. Asuka laughed even harder when Max did the same to her other cheek, lifting it up just as high. When Max slurped his tongue off again, he couldn't help but smack his lips before resuming panting...a compliment that made Asuka smirk wider and flip a hand through her red hair. "Hahaha! Glad to see you appreciate me so much!" He certainly did! To show off more of his love for her, he began giving rough licks to her cheek over and over, making the boisterous tomboy laugh even harder. "Yuhuhuhuhuck, dog breath!" Asuka chortled as she fanned herself with a hand, one eye closed and another one open as Max continued lifting the skin on her cheek upward. This girl was so spunky Max could quite literally taste it, and so he didn't let up on licking her all over. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories